Pasados por agua
by inesz
Summary: Fic de un solo cap...Pansy organiza para el colegio una fiesta del agua...


-Bien chicos! Como encargada de la organización de fiestas para el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria...- a Pansy se le habia subido a la cabeza su puesto...pero lo cierto es que era buena en su trabajo...-he preparado una fiesta diferente -como comienzan a subir las temperaturas y todos estamos pasando calor en clase –pansy hizo una pausa para giñarle un ojo a draco...ginny desde su mesa imitaba sus gestos...y en ese momento hizo un amago de vomitar y todos los que la vieron rieron a carcajadas- uejem haya orden por favor...he organizado para este sabado...una fiesta del en que todos los alumnos lleven pistolas de agua, vasos de plastico, calderos...lo que sea para mojarnos unos a otros...una especie de lucha entre todos...pero me han dicho los profesores –pansy puso los ojos en blanco ahora que tenia a todos sus profesores detrás y no la podian ver...-que no se puede usar la magia...la fiesta sera a las 6 a las orillas del lago...espero vuestra asistencia! –y pansy bajo del altar y fue hacia su mesa de Slytherin para colgarse de draco un rato suplicandole que la mire...lamentablemente estaba en otro de sus duelos de miradas con la weasley....y ni siquiera le habia prestado atencion en su discurso...  
  
..............................................................................  
  
La mayoria de los slytherins habian asistido a la fiesta pero se habian quedado alejados sentados en unas terrazas que habian puesto en un pequeño bar improvisado cerca del lago...aunque poco a poco se iban animando a la fiesta y dejando su orgullo de "nada muggle" atrás....  
  
Ginny estaba algo resfriada y fue vestida a verlos desde las terrazas pero al acercarse por alli hermione le tiro un caldero de agua encima y se animo a la lucha...  
  
-Hermione te voy a matar! Esta era mi camiseta preferida!-dijo ginny riendose...  
  
-jajaja no seas tonta el agua no hace nada a la ropa!  
  
-ya..pero destiñe-ginny cogio un vaso de un chico que pasaba y se lo tiro encima a hermione  
  
-venga vamos con ron-dijo hermione tirando de su brazo...  
  
-espera...tengo que tomarme este medicamento...voy enseguida-ginny se acerco al bar y pidio un vaso de agua para tomar con la pastilla...estaba todo vacio menos en unas mesas al fondo en las que estaba malfoy...esta era una oportunidad de venganza que ginny no podia desaprobechar...ginny cogio el vaso y se acerco  
  
-valla valla malfoy...parece que tus amigos te dejan solo...  
  
-ya ves...aunque se suele decir que mejor solo que mal acompañado...eso tb va por ti weasley- dijo malfoy sin quitar la vista de el profeta  
  
-ya...pero tb se suele decir hombre refranero hombre majadero no?-dijo ginny despues de tragar la pastilla  
  
-xq no te vas con tu amiga la sangresucia y me dejas en paz maldita pobretona?- se habia enfadado...  
  
-Claro-ginny volco el resto del agua en la cabeza de draco y se encamino hacia el lago  
  
-que te crees que haces weasley?-dijo malfoy levantandose de golpe  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta y le dijo-bajarte esos malos humos...-caminaba hacia ella como una fiera...ginny comenzaba a pensar que se habia pasado...asi que comenzo a caminar mas deprisa temiendo represalias...  
  
Ya estaba en medio de la fiesta cuando draco la alcanzo y la agarro por el hombro haciendola darse la vuelta...  
  
-que quieres?-dijo ginny  
  
Ginny lo habia dicho impasible.. ocultando su miedo y aquello parecio ofender todavia mas a te atreves conmigo??-la rabia no le dejaba hablar...tenia los ojos entrecerrados fundiendola con la mirada y le apretaba tanto el hombro que le hacia daño...  
  
-a que?-dijo haciendose la despistada...-estamos en la fiesta del agua...lo normal es que te mojes malfoy...si no no vengas..  
  
Draco la empujo y ginny cayo en el barro que se habia formado con tanto agua...  
  
-asi aprenderas weasley-dijo riendose mas relajado...todos los que veian la escena saltaron a carcajadas y draco comenzo a reirse cuando una gran bola de barro se le estampo en la cara...draco comenzo a quitarse el barro con las manos mientras ginny reia a carcajadas...  
  
A los 2 min...volaban bolas de barro por el colegio...todos dejaron el agua y ahora los vasos y los calderos eran de barro...draco y ginny se intentaban estrangular uno encima del otro rodando por el campo...hasta que chocaron contra un arbol y dejaron de rodar por la pendiente...  
  
-auchhh!esto es todo culpa tuya weasley!-draco habia quedado en el suelo con ginny sobre el...los 2 estaban llenos de barro...  
  
-como que culpa mia?fuiste tu el que me tiraste al barro!-dijo ginny golpeandole en el pecho  
  
-si tu no me hubieras tirado el vaso encima...  
  
-si tu no fueras tan borde!bah me largo!-ginny se apoyo en el y comenzo a levantarse cuando draco la volvio a tirar encima suyo y la rodeo por la cintura para no dejarla ir  
  
-no hasta que me pidas disculpas por el vaso de agua que me tiraste...  
  
-no pienso hacer eso hasta que tu no me pidas disculpas por tirarme al barro...  
  
-no hare eso hasta que no me pidas disculpas por imitar a pansy esta mañana...  
  
-no hasta que no supliques perdon por todos estos años molestandome!  
  
............2 HORAS DESPUES............  
  
-no pienso hacer eso hasta que tu no me pidas perdon por ser una weasley-dijo draco intentando con una mano limpiarse el barro que se le metia en los ojos mientras con la otra la agarraba firmemente...  
  
-y tu un malfoy...-dijo ginny distraida quitandole el barro a draco...tenia unos ojos tan grises y tan profundos que podia perderse en ellos...  
  
-lo siento...-ginny reaciono incorporandose de nuevo  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-que siento haberte tratado tan mal estos años...-dijo draco soltandola  
  
-yo siento haberte tirado el vaso de agua...pero no siento lo de pansy!  
  
Draco se rio...tenia una sonrisa muy bonita...lastima que nunca la usara...-eso lo dije solo para fastidiarte...me rei mucho viendote imitarla...  
  
-me viste?-pregunto ginny sorprendida  
  
Draco reincorporo la compostura...-ehh...bueno...te vi por casualidad...queria ver a angelina que esta buenisima y...-tarde...ginny ya lo sabia...no necesitaba mas...llevaba enamorada de el desde hace tiempo... comenzo a besarle a la sombra de un sauce ocultos por sus ramas...sin poderse creer que un malfoy quisiese a una weasley...ni que una weasley quisiera a un malfoy...  
  
..................................... 


End file.
